ichfandomcom-20200216-history
ICH Introduction
History of Inner Communication Healing (ICH) Inner Communication Healing (ICH) is a technique developed through the evolution of clinical kinesiology. ICH is performed using a unique set of files with each file containing a branching tree. These files are used to identify the causes of disease and to determine the appropriate therapies. The files chosen for inclusion in the whole ICH system have been selected from a much larger group of clinical kinesiology files because they consistently provide the best results. This Wiki is a collection of the files needed to perform ICH at a basic level. ICH can be performed at a more advanced level by using additional ICH files which are not shown here. ICH is effective in identifying the causes of most dis-ease states and in determining the most appropriate therapies. In clinical practice, we find that most disease states are caused by a number of root causes. The root causes may include structural misalignment, muscle tears, nutrition deficiency, pathogens, toxins, meridian imbalance and accumulated stress. These root causes are stressors to the whole body; when these stressors are removed, the vitality of the whole body system increases resulting in higher immune function, better health and increased energy. ICH facilitates the identification of root causes and the identification of therapies which are then applied to remove the causes. The therapies are effective by three methods: (1) Removing the root cause directly (2) Supporting tissue function and regrowth (3) Increasing the function of the immune system so that the body naturally cleanses itself of the acting pathogen or toxin. The therapies include structural alignment, massage, accupressure, meridian therapy, nutrition, herbal remedies, essential oils, and stress relief exercises. Some therapies can be performed and completed in the practitiioner's office while other therapies are applied by the patient over a period that is typically less than 2 months. The therapies are conservative: this means they are safe when applied properly and will almost never cause complicating conditions. In rare cases, prescription drugs or surgery may be needed and the patient is referred appropriately. *George Goodheart's Applied Kinesiology *Alan Beardahl's Clinical Kinesiology *Solihin Thom's Inner Dialogue Inner Communication Healing (ICH) is primarily the work of Alexandrea L. Lyon D.C. and T.J. Prescott P.E. Inner Communication Healing (ICH) is a technique derived from Alan Beardahl's Clinical Kinesiology. ICH is used to detect the cause of disease and the cause of stress within the body. ICH is then used to find the optimal therapies for the causes of disease and stress which are detected. ICH is also used to determine when the therapy is complete. ICH, by itself, is not used for therapy. Therapies used in conjunction with ICH include the following: chiropractic spinal and extremity adjustment, soft tissue manipulation, various types of massage, accupressure, meridian therapy, diet changes, vitamin supplements, herbal therapy, essential oil therapy, visualization, affirmations and life style changes. The initial Goal of ICH was to develop a system of clinical kinesiology that incorporated the spiritual aspects found in Dr. Solihin Thom's Inner Dialogue with the efficiency and clinical effectiveness in treating chronic conditions of Dr. Terry Frank's Holographic System. We began by developing tree files for single straight arm positions at 1:00, 3:00 and 5:00 (clock face positions). These gestures are similar to the signs originally developed by George Goodheart. These three arm positions correlated to structural, nutrition and emotional-spiritual therapies respectively. Through clinical practice we discovered hand signs that were more effective than these arm positions. Through a great deal of inspiration, trial and error we arrived at the current hand signs used in ICH. These hand signs may be intermixed with hand signs developed by Alan Beardhal, Solhinin Thom and others. We have found that with only a few exception, the patient will typically choose the newer hand signs from ICH over the older hand signs from other systems.